darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Porgpire
The Supreme Galactic Porgpire, or Porgpire, or simplay Porg Empire, is one of the mightiest armed forces in the Galaxy. Founded not long after the Galactic Empire fell, the Porgpire is comprised almost completly of Porgs, cute cuddley things which everyone loves. It is funded by the Porg Toyline, which racks millions weekly across the Galaxy. It was founded by Darth Porg, and is run by Porg High Command. Their are approximately 2.2 Billion Porgs in the Porgpire. After the Beagles destroyed them, only about a few million Porgs remained. Eventully, then rebuilt, on the new world of Ahch-B. Ahch-B was located in Porg Space, on the Porg half of The Galactic Divide. History A Porg force user by the name of Darth Porg grew tired that his race was looked down upon, and eaten at the will of the gluttonous masses, so he founded the Porg Brotherhood to give his people a chance to survive. The Knights of Ren later copied him, and were swiftly dealt with. After the early missions of the Porg Brotherhood , Darth Porg anticipated that for his kind to rule the galaxy, they would need a bigger fighting force than eight Brotherhood members. He returned to Ahch-To and united the Porgs, arming them and creating the Porgpire. Darth Porg then used the force to warp an entire First Order Fleet to Ahch-To, before leading an attack which killed all the First Order personel on the ships. Darth Porg started mass producing those ships, creating a massive killer fleet with some very powerful weapons. He made deals with Snoke and Darth Elmo to help in his army plan. Branches Porg High Command- The Leading Council of the Porgpire, overseen by Darth Porg. Porg Military- The main bulk of the Porgpire, a massive army ready for anything. Porg Toy line- The ultimate contingency plan. A billion dollar company production line, each with listing devices so the Porgs see all, hear all, and know all. The Toyline was activated in the war with Beagle Force, destroying it all, but was later reconstructed after the formation of the galactic divide. Porg Brotherhood- The original eight Porgs that founded The Porgpire alongside Darth Porg. They are now part of Porg High Command. Porg Elite Commado Unit Porg Military The main bulk of the Porg Militery are the Attack Porgs, the ground forces, while Heavy Porgs and Flapping Porgs are used on more advanced terrain. The fleet is headed by Porg One, a Mega-class Star Dreadnought, while the fleet comprises of Porg Crusiers, Porg Light Crusiers, Porg Gunships, Porg Dropships and Porgfighters. Territory The Porg Empire secretly controls parts of the Unknown Regions, as well as parts of the core regions, via their toyline . Each Porg Toy has a secret monitor, so the Porgs can hear all plans before they happen. But thanks to Beagle Force's rapid and aggressive expansion, the Porg Empire lost a huge amount of territory and eventually lost the entirety of the Core Worlds to the Beagles. As a result of the treaty, the Porgs gave the expanded regions to the Beagles, but in return, the Porgus got back the core region and their listening posts. Over time, they forged The Galactic Divide to prevent The cause of Penguinopocalypse. The Divide split the galaxy 50/50 between the Porgs and Beagles, who now operated in their own sepreate locations, Porg Space and Beagle Space. Weapons The Porgpire had a secret super weapon, the Porg Star, buried under Ahch-To. The Porgs wanted to use it to destroy planets in the Mid Rim, and have the survivors agree to never again eat Kessel Fried Porg. The Porg Star was destroyed in the battle of Ahch-To. However, The Porg Star II was rebuilt, to guard over the Porg Space. Despite the loss of the Porg Star in the Beagle Force - Porgpire Conflict, the Porgpire retained one Mega-class Star Dreadnoughts, and many many Star Destroyers in their grand fleet. Full Imperial Army Over One Billion Porgs made up the Porg Grand Army, and with the establishment of the cloning devices in Porg Space, Several Billion joined. Navy Porg Brotherhood Porg One (flagship) Porg Star Destroyers Porg Light Crusiers Porg Star Porg Gunship Porg Dropship Porgfighter Army Attack Porg Porg Spy Drone Porg Recon Patrol Porg Inferno's Heavy Porg Flapping Porg Cyporg Porg Tank PT-PT Porg Mecha Porg Battering Cannon Porg Walker Conflicts * War with Rancor Plush United * Skirmish on Vandor * War with Kessel Fried Porg * Battle on Crait with violent Stormtroopers * Beagle Force - Porgpire Conflict Category:Empires Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Reasons childhoods are messed up Category:Death Star locations Category:Words of Doom Category:Words of doom Category:Overall eviltude Category:Superweapons Category:POWAH Category:WTF Category:Military organizations Category:Evil organizations Category:Evil